1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the sector of building materials, and more specifically, to a floor connector and a floor with the floor connector.
2. Description of Related Art
At the present day, wood-plastic composite (WPC) floors or PVC floors are more frequently used. In the prior art, a layer of keels is generally laid on the ground, and then the WPC floors are paved onto the keels during installation of wood-plastic composite floor so as to prevent dampness and high temperature, as well as fracture. However, this technology needs more working steps, being inconvenient. Currently, a host of new-type floors has been unveiled, such as the invention with the Publication Number of CN203441051U (19 Feb. 2014) discloses a floor easy to install. However, this invention uses screws to link floor pedestal, which is bound to spoil the appearance; it also causes inconvenience to screw installation as tools are needed during installation. Besides, the screws will create fixed screw holes so that the rainwater permeation may accelerate the deterioration of the floor. Another invention with the Publication Number of CN101949201A (19 Jan. 2011) discloses a WPC floor assembly which has holes for screw fixation despite a simple structure, likely to cause damage to the main body and inconvenient for installation.
An invention with the Publication Number of CN203441051U (19 Feb. 2014) discloses a floor easy to install. Although this invention has solved the problems like water swelling, cracking and deformation of wood floor, and pollution caused by formaldehyde contained in composite floor, it still uses screws to link floor pedestal, which is bound to spoil the appearance. It also causes inconvenience because of screw installation, as tools are needed during installation. Besides, the screws will create fixed screw holes so that the rainwater permeation may accelerate the deterioration of the floor.